Basics
Basic Gameplay A majority of your time in Hunger Quest is spent in dungeons either farming for gold and items or completing quests. While in a dungeon, you need to work your way to the bottom and find the exit door to progress to the next floor. Along the way you can defeat enemies to earn gold and raise your level and pick up items. When the floor begins, you will have a turn to move or attack which is then followed by the enemies having an opportunity to move or attack as well. Dungeon Mechanics When you enter a dungeon, you always begin with your level at 1. Killing enemies will give you some dungeon experience and allow you to raise your level up to the maximum level of your current job. Each time you gain a level within a dungeon, your stats may increase and your HP and dungeon Stamina are replenished. Every time you attack (whether you are breaking blocks, attacking an enemy, or both) you use one stamina (not confused with your account stamina). Once you run out of stamina, further moves will cause you to lose health. In this way, health can be used as a temporary replacement for stamina. Note however that you can kill yourself using this method so always make sure you can level up or replenish your health or stamina before that happens. Occasionally you will run across the burial place of one of your allies, marked with a blue coffin. Collecting this coffin will give you and your ally one energy as well as replenish your dungeon stamina and HP to full; similar to a level up. Use this to your advantage when planning your moves. Even if you are getting low on HP and stamina, you can clear your way to the door and collect the coffin only at the last moment before running out completely. Always try to use as much stamina as possible before collecting the coffin when possible. Breaking Blocks Each floor contains a random set of color blocks and enemies. There are 5 different colors of blocks with each floor containing 3 or 4 colors. On your turn you can choose to move or break blocks, but not both. Your attack range is just 1 block and you may break blocks in all 8 directions from your current location. Breaking blocks serves two purposes. It is your means of getting down to the exit door at the bottom of the floor and it allows you to attack enemies without moving right next to them. While you can break only one color of block each turn you can break as many connected blocks of that color as you would like with diagonal blocks being considered connected. Enemies can also be used in the attack chain so moving your attack line through an enemy and continuing the chain is allowed although color switching is not allowed at any point in the attack. Each block you break will add 1 attack to your base attack for that turn although some jobs will gain bonus attack by attacking with certain colors. Enemies that are attacked do not raise your attack on that move, however each enemy that you hit on your turn will raise your base attack the following turn. If an enemy is the first "block" that you attack, you may move to any colored of block touching it to begin your block chain. Collectibles Each floor will also typically have items to collect. Items range from weapons, materials, gold sacks, consumables, and special items like G.R. Passes or Thief Keys. In order for an item to be picked up, you must end your turn standing over the item and you must have room in your item pouch. If you have no room left in your pouch, you will not be able to collect the item. However you can open your pouch and choose to exchange any item you are carrying for the item on the ground. Many floors also contain gold sacks. Gold sacks are different from other items because you do not need pouch space to collect them. They are simply added to your total gold when you collect them. If you collect all the gold sacks on a level, you are awarded a floor bonus. Any item that is in your pouch when you leave the dungeon will be kept whether you exit the dungeon through the menu, at a checkpoint, or through death. Once you rescue the item shop keeper, you also gain access to a storehouse where you can keep up to 100 additional items. Items in the storehouse cannot be used in dungeons however so any potions or donuts you want to take with you must be put in your item pouch before entering the dungeon. Enemies Each floor will contain a random amount of enemies that are eligible to appear on that floor. Each enemy has it's own stats and attack pattern. You can see the enemies stats by tapping and holding your finger over them. During the Enemies turn, enemies may move or attack you or choose do nothing, even if you are within their attack range. Defeating enemies will net you a small amount of gold and some dungeon experience. Category:Gameplay